Justice Comes In All Sizes
by Nightwing13
Summary: McFLY, a successful pop rock band from the U.K. The only thing most fans know is that they have a secret. They are secretly superheroes. DougiexOC DannyxOC TomxOC HarryxOC possiblity of Chace CrawfordxOC
1. Prologue

**One of my new fics I'm working on. It's McFLY and DC comics mix! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters.**

**Prologue (Tom's P.O.V.)**

Well, it's been another long day for Dougie, Danny, Harry and me. We started the day off with some signings, worked on a music video and then we fought some crime.

No, you didn't misread that.

Dougie, Danny, Harry and I are superheroes. Dougie is known as Nightwing, he even dyed his hair dark brown again to fit his part. Danny is the Green Lantern, Harry is Hawkman, and I am Flash.

How did we obtain these alter egos? Well it all started when we went on separate vacations, and when we came back we all hid our secrets from each other. It was only recently we told each other about our alter egos, and we don't like to talk about how it happened. We're all afraid we're just living a dream and we're afraid we'll jinx ourselves and wake up to living lives as just normal rockstars.

Sure being a rockstar is awesome, but also fighting crime is an amazing opportunity! We help so many innocent people and it makes us feel good about it. I just hope we'll find others we can trust to help us protect our secret.


	2. Chapter 1

**One of my new fics I'm working on. It's McFLY and DC comics mix! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters.**

**Chapter 1 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Another day of signing autographs. Yippie! That was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell. All the girls kept asking, 'Why did you dye your hair?' Of course I couldn't tell them I it was to fit my alter ego's look. I always told them I need a change.

The lobby of the CD store we were in was crowded, and every time I heard a girl scream, either me or one of the guys stood up thinking someone was in trouble, but they weren't. They were screaming because McFLY were here.

It did get annoying after girls continued screaming for us, and I have thought about just being a full time superhero, but people would get suspicious. They'd start to realize when McFLY are gone, the superheroes show up more.

After thinking to myself, a lot, and signing more autographs, we finally were able to leave the store.

"Took you guys long enough!" Our friend Kayla Silverous said as we came out of the store. She was 5'6", with a slim built. She had brown hair that ended just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She was fit but I didn't have to for love. I got over my childhood crush/girlfriend real quick and focused on both my jobs.

"What's up Kayla?" Tom greeted her with a giant bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I was doing a little research and discovered other heroes." Yes, Kayla was kind of the brains of the group. She is always working at her super computer that's in our new home, finding special people like us. She also had a few gifts herself. She could read minds and make people tell the truth.

"So what's the news?" Harry asked as we walked down the sidewalk and headed to our favorite bar.

"Apparently two women have been running around the states fighting for justice, but they were spotted here last night." She answered as we took a seat at a table in the bar.

"Wait, here as in London?" I asked and she nodded.

"Any names for the lovely ladies?" Danny asked. She shook her head.

"All I've seen were their silhouettes of them in pictures."

"Well do they have codenames?" Tom asked her once he returned with our drinks. Kayla took her drink and took a sip.

"They call them Green Arrow and Black Orchid." I took a sip of my drink and listen to my friends discuss the new heroes in town, but I soon tuned them out.

"Oh my god." Kayla grabbed my arms and dug her nails into my arm.

"Ouch what?" I asked her, and then I followed the direction of her eyes to see Chace Crawford walk into the bar. Kayla was head over heels in love with this guy, but she didn't have the guts to ask him out. I didn't like him though. He seemed sketchy.

He saw us sitting at our table and walked over.

"Hey you guys, I have a question for you." He pulled out a photograph from the back pocket of hi expensive jeans. "Have you seen this woman?"

The woman was maybe my age, 22; she looked 5'4", maybe 5'5". She had long wavy dark brown hair that almost looked black that ended above her waist. Her eyes were an intense shade of hazel and her skin tone made her look like she was of Greek decent. She was beautiful.

"No who is she?" Tom asked, Chace shrugged.

"You know how my job is to find 'special' people?" We nodded. "Well, she's a whole new kind of special. She's so special my boss couldn't tell me anything about her."

I noticed a woman wearing a worn out jean jacket with a hood over her head jolted out of her seat and ran out the bar door. We all watched her, including Chace.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know…I'll go check it out." Chace said. He left our table and walked out of the bar. I had a strange feeling about him so I decided to follow him.

"I'll be back." I told my friends. Before they could say anything, I was out of my seat and out the door.

I followed Chace down a back alley behind the bar. He suddenly stopped and I hid behind a dumpster. He looked around a bit and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, she's in London." He paused. "Yeah, I'll get her before the sorceress or the new heroes find her." He paused again. "Yes Sir Mr. Luthor." He hung up and left the alley.

When I knew it was safe, I came out from behind the dumpster.

"Dougie!" Harry called. I turned around to find my friends.

"What were you doing?" Tom asked with a confused look.

"I think I know why those heroes are here." They all stared at me with worried looks.


	3. Chapter 2

**One of my new fics I'm working on. It's McFLY and DC comics mix! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. By the way posted this link on my last updates for my story, .. It's an all McFLY fan fiction site. My name is Stephanie a.k.a Daugie on it! I have a special joint fic I'm working on with some people only for that site.**

**Chapter 2 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

Dougie was certain that Chace was up to something, so we decided to watch the streets tonight. Sure we were going to be tired tomorrow but we had to do something to calm Dougie down.

"Maybe he's just trying to protect her?" Kayla said trying to make Chace sound innocent. Dougie came out of his room and into the hub, wearing his uniform.

"I heard him talking to Luthor…as in LEX LUTHOR." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Kayla, he's right, every time someone is working for a Luthor, it's not good." I explained to her, siding with Dougie. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You're only agreeing with him because he's your best friend, BIRDBRAIN!" She said as I placed my hawk helmet on.

"Hey, not true!" I whined.

"Alright, enough guys." Tom said.

"Kayla, you're with me tonight." Danny said with a grin. Kayla groaned and went to her room to change into her uniform.

"Alright, I'm going." I ran out of the large window of the Hub and jumped over the railing. I was diving towards the ground like a bullet. I opened my wings and pulled myself from the ground and soared back into the sky.

"Flash to Hawkman, how's the sky?" Tom asked me through the communicator.

"It's actually quiet lovely thanks for asking." I responded jokingly of course.

"Hawkman!" Danny, Kayla, and Dougie yelled together, making the ear piece make a sharp noise in my ear.

"Ouch guys, chill. Yeah, it's clear Flash." I finally responded.

"Thank you! Flash out." Tom said. I groaned and rolled my eyes, then I looked at the ground where I saw a blonde girl wearing a dark purple mask and a matching dark purple leather jumpsuit that was somewhat unzipped down her chest, I had to check myself in case I look at my crouch just to make sure I wasn't embarrassing myself. She was running on the roofs of the buildings, I looked ahead of her and noticed another girl wearing green leather with the hood pulled up and her arms were showing, only green leather arm bands and black fingerless gloves covered her arms. She had a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

The one in green jumped off the roof to another, but the other building was too high for her to reach. I began flying towards her but I wasn't needed for assistance.

The girl in purple leather caught the girl's arms and flew each other on the next roof. _Wait…she flew?_

"Guys, I found something." I said into my communicator. Just as I was about to give them the coordinates to where I was, an arrow pierced through my right wing. I was falling fast and I couldn't pull myself up. Suddenly a green light caught me and I was flying through the air in a giant green ball. I looked up and Danny was flying through the sky as his ring carried me with him.

We both made it to the roof where Kayla was fighting hand-to-hand combat with the girl in green. The other girl was about to hit Kayla from behind but Dougie zip lied over from another building and kicked the girl in the back so hard she went flying off the side of the building.

"Black Orchid!" The girl in green yelled, but she was distracted and Kayla knocked her to the ground. I looked over where…Black Orchid was sent flying and found her in a giant green hand controlled by Danny's ring. Tom ran up the side of the building and appeared next to me.

"Nice catch." He told Danny. Danny smiled and brought the hand with Black Orchid back over to us and placed her next to the other girl. "What's with the hood and sunglasses?" Tom said as he super sped over to the girl in green. He bent over and started to pull the girl's green sunglasses away but somehow she jumped up and was no pinning Tom to the ground. I pulled my spiked mace out of its holster on my hip and began charging it.

"Stop!" Kayla yelled, getting both my attention and the girl's. "You said Black Orchid, so you must be Green Arrow. We don't want to fight you, we're also superheroes."

"How do I know I can believe you?" The girl asked. Kayla didn't answer. Instead, Dougie walked closer and pulled a picture out of his utility belt.

"Someone is after this girl, do you know her?" The girl released Tom and snatched the photo from Dougie's gloved hand.

"Black Orchid." The girl called and the blonde slowly got up, rubbing her head. She took the photo from Green Arrow and gasped.

"So you do know her?" Dougie said. Both the girls looked at each other and back to Dougie and nodded.

"She's not from around here, we were trying to help her with her abilities, but she lost control and ran." Black Orchid explained. She took a step forward to give Dougie the photo but she winced and fell to the ground.

"Orchid what's wrong?" Green Arrow asked as she kneeled down next to her. Black Orchid put her hand to her stomach.

"I didn't hit you in the stomach." Dougie stated coldly.

"Nightwing, chill." Danny said as he also kneeled next to Black Orchid. _Ladies man._

"No, I got hit pretty badly when I was fighting that other man.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know I couldn't see his face."

"Guys, let's take them back to the hub. We can help her there and we can find both the girl and the man who did this." Kayla suggested. We all nodded.

"Wait a minute-" Before Green Arrow could say anything else, Tom scooped her up and super sped away. Danny surrounded Black Orchid and me with the green light from his ring and we were flying back to the hub. We found Green Arrow hitting Tom.

"Don't pick me up again!"

"Ow, ow, chill!" Tom whined. Then Dougie and Kayla came in through the window.

"Alright, well first things first." Kayla said and she removed her silver mask. "I'm Kayla Silverous, I go by Silverous." Danny did the same.

"Danny Jones also known as Green Arrow." Tom pulled his mask off.

"Tom Fletcher a.k.a Flash." I pulled my helmet off and fixed my mohawk.

"Harry Judd, Hawkman." We looked over at Dougie.

"Ugh, fine." He pulled his black mask off. "Dougie Poynter." The girls looked at each other and Green Arrow pulled her hood and sunglasses off.

"Cassie Johnson." Then Miranda pulled her purple mask off.

"Keeley Thompson."


	4. Chapter 3

**One of my new fics I'm working on. It's McFLY and DC comics mix! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 3 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

I shuffled out of my room the next morning to find the girls dressed and crowded around Kayla's computer. Only now was I noticing Cassie and Keeley's features.

Cassie had short brown hair and grey eyes. She's as pale as me but shorter then Dougie, maybe 5'3" and thin. Keeley was I have to admit, gorgeous. She had wavy blonde hair that ended just past her shoulders and blue-grey eyes. She was taller than her friend, probably 5'5", she was also skinny. I even noticed her tattoo of two tiny flying birds on her left wrist.

"Any news on your friend?" I asked them as I walked closer to them and pulled a shirt on. I noticed Keeley's eyes widened and she turned away.

"Not yet, she could be out of town by now." Cassie complained. Tom heard her and he super sped out of his room to Cassie's side.

"We'll find her." He immediately told her.

"How? She's fast." Cassie said looking down to the floor.

"Cassie, stop thinking so negatively." Keeley whispered to her.

"How about I scout the skies and Tom searches the streets?" I suggested. Keeley and Cassie both lit up.

"No need. She's at a place called Zatana's." Kayla said as she turned from her computer.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he came out of his room, soon Dougie came out of his own room.

"Not sure, but our satellite picked up on their friend's cell phon." Kayla explained.

"Alright, then let's go!" Keeley yelled as she grabbed her brown leather coat and raced to the elevator followed by Cassie.

We followed the girls and took the elevator of the hub to ground level. Kayla pulled out her hand held tracker and looked down the sidewalk.

"Follow me." She said and we did.

She lead us down the sidewalk for a couple of blocks and then into a back alley. Surprisingly there weren't too many hobos out today….anyway! We continued down the back alley and came back out to the street. Across from us was a magic shop called, 'ZATANA's'.

"Hurry, we have to find her!" Cassie said to us then she and Keeley ran across the street and into the shop.

We followed them into a building; surprisingly a small show was going on. There were only three rows of chairs filled with people. Nobody was on stage until a puff of smoke appeared. When the spoke disappeared, there was a young woman stood. She was a bit pale and maybe 5'5". From what I could tell she had brown hair past her shoulders that was under a black top hat. Her brown-green eyes examined the audience as she waved to the audience and paraded across the stage in her skimpy and revealing tuxedo.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to my show!" The girl called to the audience. She took her hat off and threw it into the air. Five doves flew out and when she caught her hat fire blast out of the ground behind her. She put her hat back on and the fire disappeared.

"Come on, let's check the back." I said as I began to leave. Dougie and I noticed Harry was gaping at the woman on stage. We rolled our eyes and Dougie pushed him ahead of us.

"Hey I was watching that!" Harry whined.

"Ssssh!" We all hushed him. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

When we were in the back room we realized it was rather large and decided to spread out in the room. I checked behind curtains, some vanity mirrors, and in a closet where more skimpy tuxedos were, but I didn't find the girl from the picture.

"She's gotta be in here!" Kayla said as she looked back down at her tracker.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Dougie called from the back of the room. We followed his voice and ran behind a panel screen you use to change behind and found Dougie picking something off the ground.

"What is it?" Harry asked before Dougie turned to face us. In his hand was a BlackBerry Storm 2. Kayla looked down at her tracker and gasped.

"This is her phone isn't it?" Dougie asked, and then Cassie yanked the phone out of his hand.

"My cousin bought her this phone. Keeley, he, and I were on speed dial." Cassie explained. She touched the screen and a picture of the missing girl, Cassie, and Keeley popped up. They were hugging each other and were goofing off; you could tell someone took the picture for them.

"Find something interesting?" We all turned to the door where we came from and found the girl from the stage standing there. She looked angry. Her top hat was off and her hands rested on her hips.

"We were just looking for the bathroom!" Tom lied hoping she wouldn't be any angrier. The guys and I groaned and the girls shook their head.

"Clearly you were trespassing." The woman hissed at us. Suddenly Keeley snapped.

"Tell us where Delia is!" Keeley yelled at her. The woman's eyes glowed violet and a blast of purple energy slammed all of us into the wall and then we fell to the floor. Keeley began coughing pretty hard.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and then looked up when she heard the woman walk over to her.

"I'm the only one who can help her." The woman said.


	5. Chapter 4

**One of my new fics I'm working on. It's McFLY and DC comics mix! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 4 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I was so confused. How did this girl know Cassie and Keeley's friend, and how was she the only one who could help her? Who is this person?

Suddenly there was a sound of metal bending and then a sudden sound of glass breaking. The girl jumped a little and glared past us.

"Damnit!" She cursed. She hurried out of the current room she was in and went deeper into the building. We soon got up and followed her.

There was a cage built to hold an animal sitting in the middle of the room and a glass window was broken. The girl turned to us.

"Look what you've done! She got away because you distracted me. Now she's probably running around the streets frightened and scared! She yelled at us.

"Well why wouldn't she be scared? You caged her like she was some kind of animal!" I yelled back. She froze and then began laughing.

"Your new team members didn't tell you?" I turned to Cassie and Keeley. They looked worried, like they were hiding something. They averted their gaze from me and looked to the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked them but they didn't answer.

"Guys let's just find her." Kayla spoke up.

"Right, magician girl-" Harry began to say but the woman cut him off.

"Catherine."

"Oh, well that's a nice name." Harry said, completely lost in the woman's eyes and forgetting what he was saying before.

"HARRY!" We all yelled at him except Catherine.

"Right, let's find…"

"Delia." Cassie told Harry.

"Right, Delia."

"Delia?" We all looked at Catherine.

"Yeah, that's her name why?" Keeley asked her.

"It's…nothing." Catherine said looking away from the girls.

"Let's just go already." I told them, ignoring Catherine's weird action, then I turned to her. "You should change." She looked down at herself and then snapped her fingers, changing her clothes into street clothes.

After Catherine's little magic trick, we all ran out of the building. Catherine casted a seeking spell and led us through some back alleys, weirdly enough we found Delia. She looked just like she did in the picture Chace had. Her long dark brown wavy hair covered her jean jacket, but her hazel eyes were glaring at a man who wore a black and gold jumpsuit and helmet in front of her who had her cornered.

"DEILA!" Cassie and Keeley yelled. Delia's attention snapped from the man to her friends. Then the man swiftly grabbed her and shot something into her neck.

"Let her go!" I yelled charging towards him but he pushed Delia into my arms, then he jumped onto a dumpster and climbed up a ladder to the top of the roof and disappeared. I continued to look at the area the man once was.

"Delia!" I turned my attention to see Cassie and Keeley run over to the girl in my arms.

"What did he do to her?" Keeley asked. I brushed Delia's hair off her neck and saw a small white circle branded into her tan complexion.

"Dougie, let's get her out of here." Tom suggested.

"Yes, we need to check if she's okay." Kayla said, agreeing with Tom.

"Alright, let's take the back alley's to get home so we don't attract attention." I said as I picked the unconscious Delia up bridal style.

We began walking away but then stopped when we heard an extra pair of footsteps. We turned to Catherine.

"What?" My teammates looked at one another. "I'm coming with you." Danny chuckled.

"I don't think so." Danny said as he began walking away but Catherine raised her hand and Danny froze in mid-step.

"Do you want to hear her full story?" Keeley and Cassie looked at each other. I noticed their confused looks and decided to answer myself.

"Alright, you can come, but no magic." I warned her. She nodded and continued to follow us to our special hideout.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Been really busy since school started back up! Anyway, thank you new readers for reading my stories! I really appreciate it! I do not own Just My Luck, Justice League, or McFLY.**

**Chapter 5 (Cathrine's P.O.V.)**

I was surprised by the boys' apartment. It looked so futuristic! They had their own audio room to record their own music. An area where they could chill and their T.V. was actually a sphere hanging from the ceiling by transparent cables. _I didn't even know T.V.s and cables could come like that!_ They als had a computer and a hologram projector that was holding their uniforms. _And that must be why interviewers never come into their apartment._

"Dougie, just place her on the couch." Kayla ordered, bringing me back to the real world. Dougie did what he was told. once he did, Kayla walked over to Delia and placed two small white dots on both her arms. Kayla walked back to the computer and tyeped a few things into the computer. "Well, her vital signs seem normal."

"But what did that guy shoot her with?" Keeley asked as she sat next to Delia on the couch.

"Im' not sure. Whatever it was, it's not showing up." Kayla said not looking away from her computer.

"I'll take her to one of the guest rooms." Dougie said as he scooped Delia back up and carried her to the elevator. oon the rest of the group took their seats on the round couch.

"So, spit it out. What do you know about her?" Harry asked visciously. _And I thought he was starting to like me! _I sighed.

"She's not from around here." I started to say.

"Who?" Dougie asked as he came back into the room through the elevator.

"Delia." Tom filled him in.

"Then where is she from that you're so sure of?" Cassie asked me as she glared at me.

"Themiscara." The guys and Kayla gave each other questionable looks except Cassie and Keeley looked worried.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"It's an island off the coast to Greece, but no man has found it. Only woman."

"So this place is sexist?" Dougie asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, never been, but the women train themselves as warriors."

"Warriors?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"They're strong, tough, and smart enough to take down any army. Besides that, the plac is a paradise for them."

"So besides the island being a paradise for women, what does this have to do with Delia?" Cassie asked in an anoyed tone.

"She's an exile." Cassie and Keeley flinched. "She was born on a full moon just like the night her mother was raped...by a wolf man." All their jaws dropped open. "Of course, Delia had to suffer, there was both god news and bad news for her. The good news was she inherited her name from Artemis, the goddes of the hunt. The bad news was, she was sent away the night she was born. They put her into a box and let her dift out to sea."

"That's insane!" Dougie yelled. I only nodded.

"But it was to protect their civilization. Delia is cursed with the power to trsansform into a wolf and werewolf, in fact her powers are still growing."

"That's why she freaked when she hurt me..." Keeley said under her breath. Of course, everybody heard her and our attention turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"After we took that picture that is on Delia's phone, her nails glowed bright yellow and somehow they released from her nails like bullets. Well, I was in the line of fire, on striked me in the shoulder..." She unzipped her blue hoodie and showed a circular scar on her right shoulder. "...it felt like a claw digging into me, but it was hot like acid."

"And that's why she ran." I said and Keeley nodded.

"Does it still hurt?" Danny asked Keeley. _Of course, Danny would ask her. He's already head over heels for her. Just like I saw._ Keeley shook her head.

"I was more worried about Delia running away." Keeley then turned back to me. "But, why did you take her?" I scoffed.

"Oh please, I was doing a favor for her. she found out about my powers from Oliver Queen..."

"My cousin?" Cassie asked with a dumbfounded look. I nodded.

"She came to me and on her way, the family who found her in the sea were tracking her. Once I gave her my silver wrist brace to block her powers and locked her in my shop so the family couldn't find her."

"Who's the family?" Tom asked.

"The Luthor family." I noticed Dougie's hands form into fists.

"So that man is working for them?" He asked and I nodded. _I seemed to be nodding a lot to their stupid questions._

"Well, what she we do? They'll track her here!" Kayla exclaimed.

"It's okay, while I'm here, my magic blocks their trackers from here."

"Then what do we do for now?" Cassie asked coldly. _Ha, she doesn't trust me._

"We wait for Delia to wake up."

**By the way, any anime fans! I'm writing a new story for Soul Eater. I'll let you know when it's up!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 6 (Slade's P.O.V.)**

After failing yet succeeding at my mission, I returned to the home of my boss. I walked through the halls of his home, not caring that his guards were trying to stop me. I opened the doors to his study and waltzed right in.

"Where's the girl?" He asked me, facing the window behind him while his chair only showed the top of his bald head.

"I lost her, but I know where she is."

"What about the magician's powers?" He asked. I smirked under my mask.

"This technology is immune to her magic." His chair slowly turned around, revealing the face of my boss, Lex Luthor.

"Then bring her home."

**(Keeley's P.O.V.)**

I paced the guest bedroom I shared with Cassie while she laid on the bed reading a magazine.

"Keeley, relax." She told me.

"But what the heck did that guy shoot into her neck?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me from the magazine.

"Kayla said it wasn't harming her."

"But what if she wakes up and forgets who were are or she wakes up and she's a bad guy!" Cassie jumped off the bed and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a bit.

"I promise you, she's fine!" There was a knock on the door and Cassie sighed. She removed her hands from me and opened the door, revealing Tom and Danny.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we're-"

"How's Delia?" I cut her off. Tom and Danny both chuckled.

"Dan, why don't you take her to see Delia?" Tom suggested.

"Sure." Danny said with his cute goofy grin. He led me out of the room and into the elevator. When the doors closed it became really awkward. "So…"

"So…what?" I asked.

"Oh, just trying to make a conversation."

"Oh…" I slightly blushed and then I began to pretend I was inspecting the elevator.

"Ah, I've got it!" I turned to Danny. "How'd you become Black Orchid?"

"My mom was originally Black Orchid, when she passed away I became the next one."

"Oh…sorry…"

"For what?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"For bringing up your mother." I then realized the thought of my deceased mother. _How come I didn't burst into tears like I usually do? Could it be…_I looked at Danny from the corner of my eye_….just being around him makes me feel better…_

"It's alright." The doors finally opened and Danny led me down another hall. Then he stopped at a window. I looked in and saw Delia sleeping in a bed. Surprisingly, Dougie was in there watching her.

"It's his turn to look after her. I have to watch her next." I looked up at him.

"Do you think I could stay with you?" He smiled. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

"Sure!"

"Thanks." Danny knocked on the window. Dougie slowly turned around in his seat and nodded. He stood up from his seat and opened the door.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Dougie reported as he walked out of the room.

"Do you think it's from the gun that man shot her with?" Danny asked; Dougie just shrugged.

"Maybe, but…Keeley, didn't you say she was running a lot?"

"Um…yeah why?"

"I remembered seeing her in the restaurant where we first saw a picture of Delia."

"Oh yeah, she jumped up and ran out!" Danny remembered and Dougie nodded.

"I think she's just tired."

"Oh…" I felt bad. It was kinda my fault she ran. "But don't worry; I'm sure she'll wake up soon." With that, he left Danny and I. We both entered the room and sat down next to the bed. I immediately took Delia's hand in mine.

"She's like a sister to you huh?" Danny said. I only nodded.

"Like a little sister…" I laughed. "…but we're both the same age. The way she kept to herself made her act like a little child." Danny chuckled. He rested his arm on the back of my chair and slightly rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_Please let him be right._


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 7 (Carrie's P.O.V.)**

It had gotten late. Keeley and Danny were still downstairs watching Delia. I, on the other hand, stayed in the guest room and tried to contact Oliver, but I didn't have much luck.

_He must be busy working with his own team._

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. I rolled out of bed and opened the door to find Tom at my door, once again.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" He just shrugged.

"You've been locked up in this room by yourself for a while. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me in watching a movie?" he didn't make eye contact with me. It was like he was nervous for some reason.

"Um…N-" I stopped myself. _He seems nice, why say no?_ "Sure!" A smile spread across his face.

"Great!" He took my hand and led me out to the family room. He touched the sphere like T.V. and looked back at me. "Pick any movie. I'll go make us some popcorn." I nodded and he left the room. I began looking through the movies and then wondered where everybody was. If Danny and Keeley were downstairs where were Kayla, Dougie, Harry, and Catherine?

I shrugged and continued searching through movies, but then something distracted me. I heard footsteps above my head.

"Tom!" I called to him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he super sped into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Is there a floor above us?" He gave me a confused look.

"No, just the roof why?" Suddenly something hit the window. We both exchanged confused looks and Tom super sped to the window. He gasped and dropped the bowl of popcorn and ran to me. He tackled me to the floor and then my ears began ringing from the sound of an explosion.

I opened my eyes to see an unconscious Tom protecting me. I pushed him off me and I could smell smoke throughout the room. I hovered over Tom and began shaking him.

"Tom, Tom! Wake up!" He didn't. I heard a gun load behind me and when I turned to see what it really was…there was an actual gun pointing right between my eyebrows.

"Tell me where the girl is." A dark mysterious voice said to me. I looked up and the man who shot Delia stood in front of me.

His mask was half black and the other half was orange. It only had one eye whole on the orange side. He wore a leather jumpsuit with a utility belt around his waist. He also had patches of metal on his hands, knees, and boots as protection.

Before I could say anything, the elevator doors opened. Danny and Keeley came running out, the doors closing behind them. Harry and Dougie came through the window wearing their uniform and Kayla came out of her bedroom wearing her own uniform.

"There's nowhere to go!" Dougie yelled.

"But if you come after me, your friend loses her pretty little head." The man said in a calm tone. _The gun isn't even shaking, how can he be so calm?_

"Don't you dare!" Keeley said to him, spitting the words out like venom.

"And what are you gonna do? You don't have super speed like blondie over here." He said as he motioned to Tom with a slight nod.

_He knows our secrets!_

Suddenly the elevator beeped letting us know someone was coming up. The doors didn't open right away and the room became extremely quiet. Then the doors finally opened. Fog filed out of the elevator.

"What kind of trick is this?" The man asked as he removed the gun from my forehead and pointed it to the elevator. At this time both Danny and Keeley backed away from the elevator. It looked like they thought a monster would come out.

I noticed a yellow glowing light through the fog and instantly began to smile to myself.

"What the hell?" The man asked. The light floated to the left and then it shot back like a rubber band. The light came flying out of the elevator and you could then see five lights.

Two of the lights hit the man's gun making the gun melt. One hit the black side of his mask making him cover it. And the other two lights hit him in each shoulder and went straight through his back.

He cringed from the pain and he fell to his knees. Two women then stepped out of the fog. One was Catherine, wearing her performing attire and the other was my good friend, Delia.

"I told you she would wake up." I told Keeley. When I looked at her, her face was full of shock and happiness. I could only smile.

"Looks like you have adapted to your new tricks." The man said but Delia didn't respond. "Sorry, I can't stay long, but this won't be the last you see of me." A hook shot out of the back of his utility belt and out the missing wall. His body then followed the hook so fast neither Harry nor Dougie could grab him.

"So much for capturing him." Kayla said as she walked over and sat on the couch.

I finally had the chance to inspect the room and realized it wasn't in bad shape. Only one side of the room blew up but it didn't start any fires or damage anything else.

Harry pulled off his helmet and sighed. "Computer, reseal the south side."

"_Resealing south side."_ A female, computer like voice said throughout the room. Instantly the wall sealed back up. It looked normal, like there was never an explosion.

I sat back, leaning against the back of the couch, still in shock from everything that just happened. But when I sat back, I leaned against an unconscious Tom. Or at least he was….

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I MISS? LET ME TAKE HIM ON! I'LL KNOCK HIM BACK TO TAIWAN!" I exchanged looks with everybody and then looked back at Tom.

"Tom, the big bad man is gone." Danny said in a calm and nice tone. Sort of like a parent. Tom immediately started blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh…"

"So…" Dougie piped in. "Delia, Catherine…care to explain who that hell that was!"


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 8 (Delia's P.O.V.)**

"His name is Slade." I finally said.

We were all sitting in the family room. Harry, Dougie and Kayla were back in their normal clothes sitting on one side of the couch with Danny. I sat between Keeley and Cassie while Catherine healed Tom's back from the explosion, and he sat next to Cassie.

"Well who is he?" Kayla asked. I could only shrug. For people I barely know I didn't like talking to them about my private life. I haven't even told Keeley or Carrie.

"All I know is he was hired to work for Lex. He's been following me since I left Keeley and Cassie in Smallville, Kansas." The group looked annoyed with my answer.

"Come on guys, cut her some slack. She just woke up!" Keeley reminded them.

"She should rest some more!" Cassie added. I noticed Catherine's hands stopped glowing blue and she was finished healing Tom.

"That's a good idea. I had to use a lot of energy to heal her and it should wear off soon." Catherine said as she stood up and stretched making Harry stare at her boobs.

Keeley and Cassie followed her lead. I was the last to follow. I felt bad not telling the people who saved me my full story.

As I left, I caught Dougie taking one last quick glance at me. I blushed for some reason and followed Catherine to her room.

We decided to share the last guess room since Cassie and Keeley preferred sharing a room with each other.

"I hope you don't snore." Catherine said as she climbed in one of the twin beds after she changed out of her uniform. I ignored her and took a shower and changed into a black cami and blue plaid shorts. Spare clothes from Kayla. It felt nice showering after so long. When I was finally done, I climbed into the other twin bed and drifted off to sleep.

"_You ungrateful piece of shit!" I was struck across the face and fell to the cool, tile floor._

"_Please…I'm sorry!" I said between sobs. My own blood trickled down my cheek._

"_No, you're not!' He came at me and kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the floor again._

"_Lex…please…" He pulled me by my hair and made me look into his cool blue eyes._

"_I'll make you pay."_

"NO!" I sat up in bed a cold sweat. I looked over to Catherine's sleeping figure and was surprised she was still asleep. I climbed out of bed and made my way out of the room.

_I need a drink._

I walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets to find a glass. Once I did, I opened the refrigerator and poured some lemonade into the glass. I took a sip and then closed the refrigerator.

"AH!" I screamed and dropped the glass once I saw a figure of a man. The glass shattered and the figure stepped closer revealing Dougie. He bent down to pick up the glass and then grabbed a dish cloth to wipe up the lemonade.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked as he stood up and I finally noticed his bare chest. I blushed again and was glad the lights were off and he couldn't see my face.

"I-I'm fine."

"I wasn't talking about the glass…" He said as he walked past me and threw the glass away.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk in your sleep." He said with a serious face as he looked into my eyes. They were the same color as _his_, Lex's. But they were different. They seemed calmer, warm, caring. So many characteristics that Lex didn't have.

"Did I wake you?" I asked looking away and I fiddled with the silver bracelet Catherine gave me to block my powers.

"No, I don't sleep much." He bent down to the floor again and he lifted my left foot up. I gasped and then realized he was cleaning my foot. Once he placed the cloth on my foot I felt a stinging sensation and I soon realized I cut my foot when I dropped my glass.

"You don't have to do that, it'll heal." When Dougie pulled his hands away, the skin on the bottom of my foot instantly healed. "Thanks though." He stood back up and gave me a peculiar look.

"So it seems like you're getting used to your new gifts." He said as he walked away with the cloth and threw it in the laundry room and then he came back. I shrugged.

"I guess…" He poured me another glass of lemonade.

"Try not to spill it." He said as he handed me the glass.

"Gee, thanks." I took a sip and he leaned against the counter.

"You know more then you're telling us." My eyes met his and I pulled the glass from my lips.

"So what if I am?" He glared at me.

"We're trying to help you, protect you-" He said as he moved away from the counter and closer to me.

"Well I didn't ask for the protection of a boy band!" I said raising my voice. "I can take care of myself and I don't need any of your help." The glass shattered in my hand and I gasped feeling a dozen pins in my palm. "Why does this keep happening?" I said, tears trickling down my face.

"We can help you control your powers." He took my hand and he pulled some tweezers out of a drawer and he began picking the glass out. "If you stay here, you can master your abilities." I didn't say anything, I just let him continue. "Plus, I'm kinda the one who was the first to jump at help finding you for Keeley and Cassie."

"Wha-" I looked back into his eyes and I found them…mesmerizing…I couldn't pull away but he pulled a piece of glass out of my hand and made me jump. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." _What is with this guy?_

When Dougie was finished pulling the glass out, my hand healed. Then Dougie washed my hand off to remove the lemonade.

"Thanks…again." I said as I watched him put the tweezers and towel away.

"No problem." He faced me and we just watched each other. It was like we didn't trust each other but…something kept us trusting each other.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." I said finally walking away.

"Sweet dreams." He said as my hand found the door knob.

"You too." I said, not turning to face him. I just entered my room and climbed back into bed. And for once…I dreamed of a different man…Dougie.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 9 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

The next morning, Kayla was on the computer with a coffee mug in her hand. Harry and Danny were watching an early game of football on our odd shaped screen. And Dougie…well I'm not sure where Dougie is, probably still asleep.

"Morning, Tom." Kayla greeted me, not averting her eyes from the computer screen.

"The girls still asleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" It wasn't Kyla answered. I turned around to see Dougie come out of his room. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days!

"Man, what were you doing last night?" Danny asked him as he, Harry, and Kyla turned to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep…" He simply said. He then made his way to the other couch and sat down.

"You were up trying to track that man weren't you?" Kayla asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I told you, you shouldn't do that!"

"Actually…I didn't." He said, fiddling with a string from the bottom of his pajama pants leg.

"Oh!" Kayla said, a little surprised. In case you didn't know, Dougie would always be the one to search for the enemies who have gotten away from us. He wouldn't sleep until he found them and caught them. It was weird that he wasn't sleeping for another reason, but I also knew he wouldn't tell me the real reason.

The door to Cassie and Keeley's room opened and they filed out. Dressed and freshened up.

"Hey guys, there's someone coming up to your building." Keeley started to say.

"Yeah, tall guy, short brown hair, kinda has some scruff on his face." Cassie said. The guys, Kyla, and I exchanged looks.

"Computer bring up lobby camera." Kayla commanded as she stood up from the computer and walked over to the T.V.

"_Lobby Camera, on visual screen."_

The football game disappeared and the image of the lobby came on. Our hologram that acted as the desk clerk of the building popped up. Then Chace appeared.

"Chace?" Kayla exclaimed. Catherine and Delia then came out of their own room.

"What's _he _doing here?" Catherine spitted the words out. She was glaring at Chace's image on the screen.

"You know him?" Harry asked, he sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, he came and asked if I had seen Prue."

"But really she was locked in a cage in the back of your shop." Dougie said plainly. Catherine glared at him.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

"Mate, ease up on her. You know the only reason she did that was to save your girlfriend's ass." Harry told Dougie, defending Catherine. I tried really hard not to laugh, but I did. The way Delia's eyes widened and seeing Dougie blush was too funny. I started to think something may have happened between the two last night.

"Guys, can we focus on why Chace is here?" Kayla asked, panic was hinted in her voice.

"Oh, relax Kayla. He probably came here to finally tell you his feelings for you!" Danny said coolly, leaning back against the couch. Kayla then grabbed a book off the table where the computer sat on and chucked it at his head.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Does somebody want to get me ice?" Keeley immediately ran into the kitchen and returned with a bag of ice wrapped up in a towel.

"Here…" She sat next to Danny on the couch, pretty close might I add, and pressed the ice to his head, holding it there. I could see the blush on both their faces.

"Uh…thanks."

"So what do we do about Chace?" I finally reminded everyone, Kayla sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." She walked to the elevator and took it to the lobby floor. The rest of us crowded around the screen and watched.

"_Hey Chace, what are you doing here?"_ Kayla asked as she walked over to him.

"_Hi Kayla! I was wondering if you had any news about the girl I'm searching for."_

"Hey what's up with Kayla's face?" Cassie asked as she moved closer to me to get a better view of what was happening. Of course I started to become nervous from how close she was.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Look at her eyes." I did as she said and I noticed Kayla's eyes had widened. Fear had filled them.

"_No, I haven't seen her."_ Kayla said as she backed away from him. Chace noticed and moved towards her.

"_What's wrong?" _

"_N-nothing! I just have to go."_ Kayla turned away from him but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. When Kayla turned to Chace, her eyes glowed silver.

"_Tell me Chace, why do you want Delia Prince, and why are you trying to hurt me."_ And just like he was under a trance, he answered her…truthfully.

"_I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. I mean…I love you! But I have to bring Delia back to Lex, if I don't…"_ Kayla's eyes continued to glow silver.

"_What will happen?"_ She asked him. He looked up in her silver eyes.

"_He'll kill me."_


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 10 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Kayla looked terrified when she returned from her little chat with Chase. When we tried to talk to her or asked if she was okay, she remained silent. She eventually left us and traveled to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Must be hard…" Catherine said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"She's in love with an enemy who's trying to kidnap Delia. If he doesn't succeed with his mission, Lex will kill him. That's not the best scenario to be in." Catherine explained.

"Oh…" Harry said as he fiddled with a piece of string in his fingers, he usually did this when he felt dumb. The room then fell silent.

I decided I didn't want to be in this room anymore. I needed to think. So much has been going through my head since I was up all last night after helping Delia.

I excused myself from the room and took the elevator down to the training level of the building. When I entered the training room, I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on a bench. Then I began practicing martial arts on a wooden post that had other pieces of wood sticking out for me to hit.

I trained for about three hours until I heard someone clear their throat. I grabbed a white towel from the bench and tossed my shirt on and began wiping the sweat off my forehead. I turned around to see Delia standing by the door and a smirk grew on my face.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked her as I walked closer to her.

"I was told I had you to thank for rescuing me from Slade…" She made eye contact with me. Not daring to look at the rest of my body.

"It was no problem at all." I said with a smile. She nodded and began to leave, but I stopped her. "Why are you so nervous?" She sighed and turned to face me.

"What?" I walked even closer to her. In fact, I was so close my sweat was practically dripping on her as I wiped my chest and abs off with the towel. She continued staring into my eyes. Her mysterious hazel eyes pierced straight through my blue eyes.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" I could see her eyes hover down to my body and back to my eyes.

"I'm not." I chuckled a bit.

"If you say so…" I moved my face to hers. My lips were centimeters away from her rosy lips. I could hear a gasp escape her lips and the fast beating of her heart. "So…why's your heart beating so fast?" Her eyes widened and I chuckled again, pulling away from her. "Come on, let's go back up stairs." She hesitated but then followed.

"Kayla…" I heard Cassie call through Kayla's bedroom door as Delia and I walked out of the elevator.

"She still hasn't come out?" I asked as I watched Delia walk quietly to her bedroom.

"No." My attention went back to Cassie. "…she really is heartbroken."

"Just give her time to herself." I heard Tom say as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Watching a movie?" I asked as he sat down on the couch and Cassie joined him.

"Yup, gotta make up for the movie we didn't watch together." Tom said as he tossed some popcorn into his mouth. I noticed Cassie blush as Tom rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her. I remembered that same blush that was once on Delia's cheeks.

_What is this feeling?_

"Doug?" I looked back at Tom. He looked confused and worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired…"

"Do you know what's wrong with Delia?" Cassie asked. My gaze shot over to Cassie. She looked like she knew something.

"No…why?" She shrugged.

"No reason. She just rushed to her room pretty fast." I hesitated to shrug, but I did.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said making an excuse to leave the two alone and save my ass from Cassie's wrath.

I rushed into my room and grabbed a change of clothes and then made my way to the bathroom. On my way there, I could hear Delia and Catherine talking to each other. And man was Delia's voice beautiful.

"I think you should tell him." Catherine said.

"No! Why should I?" Catherin laughed at Delia's response.

"He obviously wants to get to know you. Why not start with telling him your full story? I can't tell them everything about you." Delia stopped talking to Catherine. "Fine you baby, give me the silent treatment!"

I then continued to walk to the bedroom again and questions were running through my head.

_Who should Delia tell?_

_What else don't we know about her?_

…_What are my feelings for this woman?_


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 11 (Catherine's P.O.V.)**

Due to Delia's random outbursts during her nightmares, I traveled out to the living room, dragging the comforter from my bed too. I curled up on the couch, wrapping the comforter around me.

And let me tell you, this couch is hard to sleep on! It curves and every time I roll over I almost fall off!

I continued rolling on the couch, trying to sleep in a better position. When I didn't find my ideal position, I gave up. I groaned and the couch with the palms of my hands and then sat up.

"Having fun?" I jumped a bit, hearing the sound of someone else's voice. I turned my head to where Harry stood in front of the couch.

"Oh…it's you…" I said as I positioned the comforter over my lap and leaned against the head rest.

"Man, you make it sound like a bad thing." He said as he walked over and sat next to me on the couch. I immediately scooted away from him. "What, still believe in coodies?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed. He then rested his arm on the head rest behind me. I couldn't help but cringe.

"Then why do you keep jumping?" He asked with a smirk as he inched closer.

"Because I don't want to catch your vile body odor." I lied. Really, he smelled of cologne. It wasn't too strong; it was perfect, just like his body. Oh, and did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't help but stare at his toned abs.

"Ha, whatever you say…" My eyes traveled up to his own eyes and I realized he was watching my eyes the whole time!

I immediately looked away from him. A blush was creeping on my face and there was no way I wanted him to see it.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Delia is talking in her sleep. I couldn't sleep so I came out here, hoping it would help. It didn't though." I explained, still looking away from him.

"Yeah, well the couch is really only for style, not comfort." He laughed. We soon fell into an awkward silence. I didn't enjoy it so I decided to speak up.

"So…what are you doing up so late?" I finally asked.

"Oh, uh, the guys and I are staying up to make sure Dougie gets his sleep. Lately he's been getting up and searching for criminals, and then he'd go out by himself and catch them."

"That's crazy…" He nodded.

"That's what he gets for training with Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne."

"Oh…" Again, we fell in an awkward silence. Only this time, it wasn't me to break the silence.

"Well, I better go check on Dougie…" He stood up and I noticed the scars on his back where it looked like wings once belonged there.

"Wait!" I jumped off the couch and was now touching his scars. "What are these from?"

"My wings…they had to be removed to act like a normal human. I'm the only citizen from Thanagar who has removed their wings. Ow my wings are attached to a harness I wear. Besides, what drummers out there have wigs?" I continued touching the light pink scars.

"That's terrible…I'd still like you with your wings…" I then realized my feelings had slipped out. I was waiting for him to laugh at me, but he didn't.

Instead, he reached behind him and grabbed my wrists, as he spun around to face me. His lips were soon attached to mine. He was kissing me, and with so much passion, I thought my lips were going to bruise! I didn't care though, I just kissed him back.

"Thank…you…" He said between kisses. I didn't have time to speak between my own kisses.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking stopped our intense make-out session. We both looked over to Kayla's room where the sound came from and then looked back at each other.

"Kayla…" He whispered to me. We both ran to the door and I began hitting the door with my small fists.

"Kayla, open up!" I yelled through the door.

"Watch out." Harry lightly pushed me out of the way. Then he ran full speed into the door, ripping it from its hinges, and falling to the floor.

When we ran in, we found the bedroom window shattered. Glass was scattered everywhere. The only thing that was missing…was Kayla.


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 12 (Kayla's P.O.V.)**

My eyes flashed open, but I couldn't see anything. I could only see complete darkness. I felt a cloth cover my eyes and rope wrapped around my wrists. I could only do one thing, knowing how I was unable to free myself. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

"How does it feel to be even more helpless then ever?" A dark voice asked right by my right ear.

"I'm not helpless." I hissed back. I heard the man chuckle.

"Right, because reading people's minds and making them tell the truth will get you far in a deathly battle." He chuckled again. "Slade, what do you think of her powers?"

_Slade? Chace!_

He remained silent. Then the cloth wrapped around my head was removed. There standing in front of me stood Lex Luthor.

"Help me bring that team of yours to me and I can give you any powers you want." I was shocked by the deal he was willing to make with me. I didn't even realize my eyes travel to Chace until he said something else. "You can be by Slade's side. I know you have feelings for him. You could be with him forever." My gaze then fell to the floor. "So…what's your answer?"

"…."

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

"Catherine and I were talking together in the living room. We heard a sudden explosion sound come from Kayla's room. We tried getting to her sooner but the door was locked. By the time we got into the room, Kayla was gone and all that was left was the broken window and glass left on the floor." I finished explaining, forgetting to tell the part of Catherine and me kissing.

Tom, Danny, Keeley, Carrie, Delia, and Dougie all sat on the circular couch in front of Catherine and I. They looked really tired with the bags under their eyes but I guess that was because it was only five am. They also didn't say anything to my surprise.

"GUYS!" Catherin yelled at them, trying to wake them up from their trance.

"Look, even if she is taken, we can't do anything now. We have no clues where she could be and we need to rest to restore our energy." Danny said. It was kind of a shocker to hear Danny sound so smart when he looked so tired.

"Right, we should all go back to sleep and pick this back up tomorrow." Keeley said as she stood up, but once she did, she and the rest of my friends were covered in a blue light. You could only see the outline of their figures.

"What's going on?" I yelled as I turned to face Catherine, but she too was covered in the same blue light.

Then I looked down at myself. The light had also covered me, making me jump at my realization. I tried rubbing it off but I had no luck. Suddenly my eyes were filled with a white light and a second later, my bum hit metal.

The groans of my friends filled my ears. I too was groaning and had to rub my bum from landing on it so hard. I looked over at Tom and the others as he slowly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open.

"Holy batwings!" He pointed to something in front of him. "It's Batman!" I followed my direction. Tom was pointing to and my own jaw dropped open.

There in his long black cape that reached the floor and his mask that hid half his face was Batman himself.


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 13 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

"It's holy batwings Batman, genius." I corrected Tom as I elbowed him. I always hated that stupid punch line. I never even used it!

I stood up, rubbing my butt from the bruise that will form on my left cheek. Then I helped Delia up. She was a little hesitant but she allowed me to help her up.

"Who is this…Batman?" Delia asked as I continued to hold her hand. Her hand was small, but so smooth and warm.

"You don't know who Batman is?" I heard Danny yell from shock. I looked over at him, Keeley it him upside the head with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hello, she's from a different country!" Keeley reminded Danny. Danny rubbed his head and glared at her.

Even though they don't act like it now, I can tell they like each other. It's only a matter of time before they'll be snogging!

"Dougie…" I heard Bruce…er…Batman calling his dark voice.

I released Delia's hand and turned to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Ha, knew he still had respect for the Dark Knight." I heard Harry say. I looked over my shoulder and shot him a death glare.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Batman asked me. I shook my head.

I really didn't know. One minute we're sitting in the living room of our apartment and the next we're sitting on our asses here. Wherever here is…

"You're here in Watchtower," _Oh…_ "because of Lex Luthor. He's making a new super soldier army for himself."

"What' Lex going to do with a super soldier army?" I asked him.

"He says he's going to give them to leaders of each country for their armies…"

"But…" I heard Tom pipe in.

"They're programmed to control the leaders, rulers, Queens, Kings, and the President of their own countries."

"But the only place he can't control is Themyscira." Delia said, capturing Batman's attention. He glared at her.

"How do you know about Themyscira?" Batman asked, still glaring at her. He took a step forward and reached for his utility belt, getting ready to pull a Batarang out. "Who told you about that island?"

"No stop!" Carrie yelled as she and Keeley ran in front of Delia to protect her.

"Relax Batman." A voice said above us. I looked up at the ceiling of the Watchtower that looked out into space and saw Wonder Woman flying over to us. "This is my little sister." She said as she landed next to Batman.

Me and the rest of my friends turned to face Delia. I think I was the only one who noticed Delia glaring at Wonder Woman. Everybody else, beside Delia and Carrie, were asking her questions like 'why didn't you tell us?' When I turned back to face Batman and Wonder Woman, Batman was giving her a confused look while Wonder Woman stared at the floor of the Watchtower with a saddening look. It was like she knew Delia was glaring at her.

"Is there something else we should know?" I asked, getting both their attention. Except what Batman said wasn't what I actually wanted to hear.

"Ravager's brother had wired Lex's house with hidden cameras so we could see what Lex was doing." Batman walked over to a large computer with a large black screen. He hit a button and a video of Kayla tied to a chair sat in a middle of an empty room. In front of her was Lex Luthor himself. "This was the last image we received until the cameras were switched off."

"We knew Kayla was your friend and knew you and your team would want in on this mission." Wonder Woman added. I looked back at Tom, Danny, and Harry. Each of them looked serious, and I knew what that meant.

"Of course we want in." I said as I nodded to them.

"Alright, for now, you and your team will stay here at Watch Tower. Lex, by now, knows who all of you are and where you live." Batman filled in.

"Martian Man Hunter will show you to your rooms." Wonder Woman said as the green alien with a blue cape walked up to the platform we stood on.

"Wait…we're actually staying at Watch Tower?" Tom said. Sometimes I forgot I was the youngest of the team.

"Well…he didn't word it like that-" Carrie began to say but Tom pulled her into a hug.

"WAHOO! Dream come true!" When he let her go, Carrie was blushing like mad.

"If you'll follow me." Martian Man hunter said as he began leading the others off the platform.

I followed close behind Delia. She looked back at Wonder Woman who still wore her depressed face.

"Delia…are you okay?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and continued to follow the others as her head hung. Something was wrong with her…and I had the urge to help her. Which was my plan.


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 14 (Delia's P.O.V.)**

The base they called Watch Tower was rather large. And when I looked outside the windows I realized we were in space! It was gorgeous to gaze upon the stars and planets. I could even see Pluto, even though scientists don't categorize it as a planet anymore, it's still out there. It's still a planet to me.

The rest of Watchtower was alright. It had a game room, training room, basically everything that was in the boys' apartment except bigger, much bigger. The amount of heroes on this vessel explains for the ridiculous size of the rooms. It even has a cafeteria besides a kitchen and dining room!

What I hate the most of this vessel, is seeing my sister. I don't have anything against her. I guess I'm just jealous…

Not because of her beauty or leadership. The fact she was able to live her life on Themyscira with our mother and without being made fun of is what I'm jealous over. I wish I could live her life.

But I'm never that lucky…

I suddenly felt the presence of a person behind me as I sat in the space version of a sun room.

"What do you want?" I asked after letting out a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" I was a bit surprised to find that the dark mysterious voice wasn't Carrie or Keeley. I spun around and there, leaning against the metal doorway, was Dougie. What is up this guy? Why does he always show up when I'm upset?

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I lied turning away from him and continued to gaze out the window, into space.

"What? Don't like talking about your past?" He asked in a cocky tone. I could hear his feet shuffle closer to me and soon he was leaning against the window frame next to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked, not bothering to remove from the stars and stood up.

"You're…different…" I hesitated to turn to him, but when I did, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"When I save other damsels in distress…"

"Damsel?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. But he ignored me and continued with his story.

"They always cling to me. In fact, they put themselves into danger gust to see me again."

"Man, you've got it bad." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He responded, sarcastically. "I mean…I like how you don't act like them. I like how mysterious you are…"

"Stop." He did. "I'm not about to stand here and listen to you pour your heart out to me. Yes, I'm different, but not in a good way."

"But-"

"I was exiled from my homeland because I'm not like my sisters. I don't like fighting; I don't like how Themyscira only has women. I hate it there, but I love it. Plus, my own powers are different. They rely on strength, and wisdom. I rely on the legends of wolves and werewolves. I rely on friends to get me out of trouble. I'm different and two-faced. I'm nothing like my sister, she's always proper, and she didn't even try preventing me from leaving my home. I hate her!" I yelled looking at the floor.

"Wow…you really have it bad." My eyes widened. I thought he was mocking me but when I looked up at him, he was nothing close to joking. He was stone cold serious. "You pretty much told me your whole life story through your ranting…and I feel like I already know you."

"But you don't…" He stepped away from the window and closer to me. His right hand brushed past my dark brown hair and found my cheek and leaned close to my face.

"Then let me." He whispered. His face was so close to mine. His lips…inches away. My breathing wasn't steady any longer.

"You don't want to…"

"I do." His lips grazed my own and my eyes soon fluttered shut. "You don't know how much it's killing me to not know what's going though that pretty little head of yours." He continued to whisper as his lips grazed mine again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" My eyes halfway opened. He pulled away a bit.

"Because you haven't given me permission." As if he was under a trance, his loving romantic charm disappeared.

He pulled away from me fully, and made his way to the door and looked over his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk…you can come see me." Then he was gone.

I stared at the floor. I was in shock after what just happened. I was too confused to think. But one thing was on my mind…Dougie.

**(Keeley's P.O.V.)**

"This place is pretty huge." I said as I walked beside Danny. Tom and Carrie followed close behind us. Curse them for not letting us alone!

"How are you able to show us around this place if it's your first time here too?" Carrie asked.

"Danny's got a cheat sheet." Just as Tom said that, a 3-D green map popped up and out of Danny's green ring.

"The ring let's me think of anything I need and the ring makes it." Danny said as he examined the small 3-D map.

Suddenly a loud banging noise came from the sun room…which should be called the space room.

"What was that?" I asked, preparing myself to fight whatever was on the other side of the door to the sun room.

"Not sure…" Danny's map vanished back into his ring and both he and Tom hid on both sides of the door. The prepared to jump the person who was going to come out.

When the door opened, it revealed an irritated looking Delia. The look on Danny and Tom's faces let Carrie and I know they were frightened, plus they screamed like little girls.

"Delia?" Delia looked at me but then looked away and made her way down the hallway.

"Uh…guys?" Danny called to us from inside the sun room. Carrie and I walked in.

On the wall beside the window that looked out to space, was a large dent. There was a fist mark in middle of the wall, but the impact of the fist, made the whole wall dent too!

"Uh…I think Delia has been drinking too much milk." Tom said as he gaped at the scene.

Carrie turned to me. A serious look on was plastered on her face.

"Her powers are growing." Carrie whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 15 (Carrie's P.O.V.)**

"I wonder what happened to piss Delia off." Keeley said to me as the two of us walked through Watch Tower, searching Delia.

"I don't know, but it can't be good that she's still going through puberty with those powers of hers." I told her.

As I continued to look forward, I saw Delia walking way ahead of us.

"Delia!" I called to her and I took off down the hallway, running after her.

"Carrie!" Keeley yelled as she too ran. I ran up to Delia and grabbed her right shoulder and turned her around to face me. But it wasn't Delia who I was looking at. The hazel eyes I thought I was going to be looking in were blue. "Oh…Diana."

"Are you looking for Delia?" Diana asked as I let go of her shoulder and stepped away.

"Uh…yeah." I said, worrying if we should tell Diana what we found in the sun room.

"Did something happen?" Diana asked.

"Uh…no." I said before Keeley could say yes to Diana. "Let's go Keeley." I said as I began to walk away.

"But…Carrie-"

"Let's go Keeley!" I said more sternly.

"Uh…right." I soon heard her footsteps following me.

"Carrie, are you sure we shouldn't tell her?" Keeley asked me as we continued to make our way through Watch Tower and away from Diana.

"Yes, you know as well as I do that Delia wouldn't want Diana to get involved." Keeley remained silent. A sudden gust of wind blew past us and then I was staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Tom!" Keeley said as she pulled me out of the pools of chocolate brown.

"I found Delia!" He said cheerfully. Keeley and I looked at each other, annoyed that we've been searching the Watch Tower when Tom had already found our dear friend. "She's in her room!"

Tom, slowly, led us back, past the sun room to Delia's room. I couldn't help but blush every time Tom's hand brushed mine. I was so soft; the cold weather back on Earth had been so nice to Tom's skin. Anyway…back to the situation I was in before Tom distracted me, we stood in front of Delia's door. I looked at Keeley and then at Tom, and then knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Delia yelled, making the three of us flinch.

"Delia, come on. We just want to talk." I told her in a calm tone, hoping she'd give in.

"NO!" She yelled back. I was about to say something else until I noticed Keeley. Her hands instantly balled into fists and she glared at the door. Keeley then began to yell back at Delia through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've changed so much since we found you! You were never this bitchy! I wish the real Delia was back!" Both my jaw and Tom's dropped open. "GROW UP ALREADY!" Keeley yelled once more before leaving. I watched her walk to her own room and the door sliding shut behind her.

If we were back on Earth and weren't in a place that had all mechanical doors that shut on their own, Keeley would have slammed the door really hard and probably make the whole space station shake.

I looked back at Tom and he could only shrug. What would he know? He knows less than I do about Delia!

Just as I was going to speak again, Delia's bedroom door opened. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her hazel eyes were now gray.

"If you're just gonna bitch at me to, I don't want to hear it!" She pushed past me and walked the opposite direction as Keeley. Most likely heading to the workout room to release her anger.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked myself. Well actually, I was hoping Tom would answer me, but he didn't. Instead he said something else.

"Uh…Carrie…" I turned around to look at Tom who was peering into Delia's room.

The metal walls were covered in dents. And if the walls weren't dented, they had claw marks all over them. Furniture was tossed over or broken and the metal beams that held up the bed were bent. I looked back at Tom with the same look from Keeley yelling.

"She's having a power overload." I guess he knew what I meant, because he too wore the face of terror.

"Carrie, we need to talk to Catherine." I nodded and then he took my head. His eyes looked back into mine once more, making me shiver. "Diana too…" Great…


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 16 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

After telling Martian Man hunter about the dent in the…sun room, I decided to look for the others…which wasn't easy.

I had looked in Keeley's room, Carrie's room, and Tom's room. I found one of them. NADA! But once I made it to my own room, I heard the sound of Keeley's door sliding open and then shut. I ran back out of my room and ran to Keeley's door and knocked on it.

"Keeley!" The door slid open and a very angry Keeley stood before me. "Whoa."

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who almost let our air supply out the sun room's new window." I said as I put my hands up as defense, hoping she'd get a good laugh. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room.

"Don't mention her." She said as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her anger seemed to vanish and I could see the sadness fill her eyes.

"Hey now…" I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "don't get all moody on me. I don't handle that well." She glared at me from the corner of her eye but then a smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh no, too late!" She smiled and then elbowed me.

"Shut up." I laughed and threw my right arm around her shoulders.

"So you and Delia had a fight?" She nodded her head.

"I regret everything I said to her though…"

"Of course, because the two of you are really close friends!" She looked up at me. "Nobody likes fighting with their friends." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, you're right." She said before letting out a long yawn.

"A bit tired?"

"Just a bit." I chuckled again at how tired she sounded.

"Then rest." I said as I rested my head on top of hers and tangled my fingers with her as she fell asleep.

I felt like I was sitting there for hours with Keeley in my arms. Her own arms wrapped around me during the time. I looked down at her and carried her around the bed and placed her under the covers of the bed.

When I thought she was comfortable enough, I gazed upon her sleeping figure. I kneeled down next to her and then kissed her forehead. When she didn't move, I ran my fingers through her blonde hair. I was trapped in my own little world that revolved around me and Keeley in this moment.

That is until the sound of someone clearing their voice filled my ears.

I looked over at the door to see Dougie leaning against the doorway. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?"

We traveled down the metal halls silently. Of course Dougie didn't want to talk about…whatever it was on his mind because he stopped being social after becoming Nightwing. But I waited for him to speak because I could tell he needed a friend right now.

"I heard about what Delia did to the sun room." He finally said.

"Oh?"

"It was my fault she did that. She became angry after I…teased her." I nodded but then what he said hit me.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Not that way you pervert." He said coldly as he smacked me upside the back of my head.

"Ow…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head and looked back at him. "Well why did you tease her?"

"I…just wanted her to tell me what was on her mind but…" He stopped talking and looked at the ground. I stopped walking and grabbed his arms so he too stopped walking.

"But…what?" He sighed.

"Every time I'm in a room alone with her…I feel different. I can't think straight. You've been around more girls then I have…and it looks like you have feelings for Keeley…what does it mean?"

"Well Mr. Roboto, I do have feelings for Keeley." He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a confused look. "It's called love. And from the sound of it, it seems that you may, possibly, love Delia." He looked at the ground, as if he was thinking to himself. Then he looked back to me.

"Wait…why did you call me Mr. Roboto?"

"You know, because you don't know what feelings are…" Then after his comment went through my head, my hand flew up to my forehead and made a loud slapping noise. "Out of everything I told you, you only registered that?"

"What?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look. I groaned and grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"You love her you moron!" I yelled in his face, possibly spitting, as he stared back at me with wide eyes.

"Love…her…?" He slowly said as if he just learned how to say the words.

"Hey guys!" We both turned to see Catherine and Harry running towards us.

"What's up?" I asked as I released Dougie.

"We have an urgent meeting; we all have to be there." Catherine explained. I looked back at Dougie and him to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who know, let's go!" Harry yelled at us, making us jump and run after the two.

We ran through the halls until we made it back to the area we first appeared in the Watch Tower. Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, and even Superman were all there. Along with Tom and Carrie.

"Took you long enough." Tom said.

"Well sorry we can't run as fast as you." I shot back, a bit out of breath.

"Enough, let's begin." Superman began to speak until I heard the sound of someone running up behind me disturbed him.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." Keeley's voice filled my ears.

"Anyways…"

"We're here to talk about Delia." Wonder Woman finally said. I then realized Delia wasn't around. "Delia's powers are growing which is activated by her feelings." I noticed Dougie flinch from the corner of my eye.

"That's not even the worse part. Lex Luthor is still trying to find Delia and kidnap her in order to use her skills to build an army." Batman said.

"WHAT?" Dougie yelled. We all looked back at him and he looked down.

"So we have only one condition." Martian Man hunter began to say. "We have to put her in a containment unit."


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 17 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

"You can't do that!" I yelled, not only surprised the people around me but, me as well. "She's a human being!"

"She's dangerous." The Martian responded.

"So? She has the same needs as us. She has the same feelings as us!"

"I do not have feelings."

"Well good for fucking you!" I yelled at him. Then I turned my attention to Batman. "When the four of us became superheroes, you put me in charge of the team. As the leader, I reject the option."

"This is an order!" Superman said from behind him. I only glared at him. I never really liked the Kryptonian alien.

"No Kent." Superman looked at Batman like he was mad. "He's right. He's the leader; he chooses who's in his team and who's not. That goes for as well as what happens to his teammates and the consequences." A smiled formed on my face. "This meeting is adjourned." Batman exited the area with Wonder Woman right behind him. Superman sighed and then followed, along with Martian Man-hunter.

"Dougie…that was bold of you." Carried finally spoke up.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for helping!" Keeley added. I didn't say anything. Without excusing myself, I left my friends.

"Hey Dougie!" Harry called.

"Just let him go." I heard Catherine tell him.

I traveled through the metal halls again. I was checking in every room for Delia. She wasn't even in her own room, which was still trashed. I was about to give up on my search for her until I heard the sound of someone beating a punching bag I the last room I past, the Training Room.

I pressed the green button on the wall, beside the door, and the metal door slid open. There Delia wore a tight pair of black workout shorts and a black bra. I had to admit, she looked blood fit, especially with her nearly visible abs.

She didn't notice me come in and continued beating the punching bag. I walked up behind her, making sure she wouldn't hit me. But just as I stood in my spot, I noticed her long dark brown ponytail whip around her head and then a gloved hand came flying at me.

I immediately sidestepped, dodging the hit. I clasped my hand over her wrist and flipped her over my back and then she fell to the floor. She looked up at me with a bewildered look.

"What was that for?"

"You're the one who threw the punch!" I said as I stuck my hand down for her to take.

She stared at my hand. From the look on her face it was like my hand was covered in some gross substance. She looked up at me…or at least…glared at me and then took it, allowing me to help her up.

"Go clean up. We need to talk."

**(Delia's P.O.V.)**

Without Dougie giving me a straight answer, I finally went to my room and showered. I was hoping after working off some of my steam, my random strength would have disappeared.

I changed into some distressed blue jeans, a black cami, and a tight teenage mutant ninja turtles sweatshirt. I let my wavy hair lay on my back freely. Then I applied some eyeliner and mascara before meeting Dougie.

When I opened the door to my room, Dougie was leaning against Carrie's bedroom door, across from my room. When he looked up at me and I noticed his eyes widened and then return to their regular size as he leaned away from the door. I even took note at how mysterious his blue-green eyes really were.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we began walking through the floating building in silence.

I was getting annoyed of the silence and decided to disrupt it.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He didn't answer right away so I looked over at him.

He was glaring at the ground. It was like he didn't know what to say.

"You…they…I …I don't know how to explain…"

"Well explain." He sighed and stopped walking. He looked to his left where a window looked out to space and walked over to it.

"The hot shots of this place…found out about your little fit. They thought it would be a good idea to…contain you." He said as he continued to look out the window.

"WHAT?"

"I told them no." I immediately calmed down. "I wasn't going to let them do that. You're friends would be hurt and you're also a teammate…" He looked at me with those mysterious blue-green eyes. "…plus…I'm so attracted to you, I could never allow them to board you up."

"You're…what!" He laughed at himself.

"I know it's silly but…" He rubbed the back of his head. "…every time I try to do something with you in the room…I just go crazy. I can't think straight and have to make sure I don't embarrass myself in front of you. Sometimes…I'm afraid I'll do something to you…like what I almost did in the sun room." He then fell silent.

_So…an actual decent guy loves me…_

"Then do it." He looked straight at me with a bewildered look. "Kiss me." His face softened and he looked down at the floor.

I took that as the idea he didn't want to. I just looked down at the floor too and noticed his feet take a couple steps towards me. His hands were suddenly placed on the wall, placed next to both sides of my head. I looked up and his eyes were covered by is obvious dyed brown hair, then he looked up and our eyes locked onto each other. Then his lips grazed my lips, ever so gently, and my eyes fluttered closed.

He continued to tease me until his lips finally crushed mine. The kiss was somewhat gentle yet somewhat rough. His lips were so soft and the way his tongue explored inside my mouth made my knees shake. I could feel the sparks between us.

He removed his left hand from the wall and placed in on my waist. He pulled me closer to his body, making the kiss even more heated.

Then I realized something. For once, I felt so weak in his arms. I even tried to make sure my claws wouldn't react, but I didn't need to. For once…I felt like an actual human in his arms…


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 18 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

After the outrageous meeting with the leaders of the Justice League, Catherine and I made our way through the halls again. Her hand in mine, walking in silence. I couldn't help but wonder where Dougie ran off to.

"Harry?" I looked over to the short brunette, better known as my girlfriend.

"Yes?" She squeezed my hand and smiled.

"He's fine." I sighed.

"How do you know who I'm thinking about?" She giggled.

"Dougie's your best friend. He's fine. He probably went to go talk to Delia." Why would he talk to Delia? "He likes her you know." How did she know I was thinking that? "It's not obvious for either one of them, but they do like each other."

"Oh…"

Just before we turned the corner to a new hallway, Catherine immediately pushed me against the wall. Then she covered my mouth. She put her index finger up to her lips and then pointed to the window around the corner. There stood Dougie and Delia together. In fact, kissing! Full out make-out session!

Catherine turned back to me. Her green-brown eyes showed happiness as she smiled.

"See, what did I tell you?" I smiled back.

"Of course you knew." I leaned down to her and pressed my lips to hers. Immediately a siren went off and the hallway lights began flashing red.

"_Team London, return to the bridge, suit up and ready to go."_ A computer voice said.

Immediately Catherine and I ran our separate ways to our rooms, hurrying to get dressed. When I was dressed, I sprinted back to the stage, not wanting to waste any time at all.

Batman and Superman stood ahead of the group. Danny, Keeley, Carrie, and Tom stood closer to them. Dougie was right behind them, holding onto Delia's hand, or who I assumed was her. She was finally in her uniform for the first time.

Her uniform was similar to Wonder Woman's, except for the fact it was all black and no stars were on the bottom half. While her right wrist still wore the silver bracelet, her left wrist and arm was covered with a leather bracer that covered half of her fingers and ended just before her elbow. On her elbows and knees she wore black, leather pads for protection, and black boots that reached just under the knee pads. A black sash hung off her waist and was tied with a knot and a black mask covered her nose and mouth. The mask was covered with tiny little holes allowing Delia to breathe through the mask. Beside her stood Catherine. Her uniform was her skimpy, performance tuxedo. She even had a top on now.

"Now that we're all here," Superman began to say once he noticed me run in. "We spotted Kayla with our satellite."

"Great, beam her up!" Tom spoke up.

"We can't." Our attention turned to Batman. "Because we're unable to, that means Luthor Corp is preventing us. And if that's the case, then Kayla has joined Luthor's side." My eyes widened and I almost dropped my mace.

"WHAT?" Danny yelled.

"But how do you know?" Dougie asked, stepping closer to Batman and Superman.

"This let us know." Batman turned to the screen behind them and a video popped up.

It was a recording from inside a bank. Everyone was minding their own business when suddenly the wall, far from the camera, exploded. People instantly began running and screaming around the bank.

Once the smoke cleared, two people walked in. One was the man, or Chace, in his uniform of black and orange. The other was Kayla in her new silver uniform. A uniform that showed off her chest and the sides of her thighs. Her mask that covered her eyes was still silver, but thinner and narrower giving off a sinister look.

The guys and I gasped.

She and Chace separated. Chace began stealing money and jewels from the terrified customers. Kayla walked over to one of the bankers and grabbed his tie and yanked him forward.

"_Tell me the code to get into the safe."_ As if the man wanted to always tell her, he gave her the code.

"_99187243."_ She pushed the man back and walked over to the safe and put the code in. The safe made a loud buzzing noise and then it unlocked. Chace walked over and opened it. He looked over at Kayla, pleased with her work. He pulled his mask up and pulled Kayla into a deep kiss and then released her and entered the safe.

Kayla smiled to herself and then she looked at the camera. Her smiled immediately faded and she pulled a knife from her boost and threw it at the camera, making the footage cut off.

Batman and Superman turned back to face us. Both of them sure didn't look happy.

"I think this proof is enough." Superman told us.

"She actually…joined them." Catherine said. For a magician who practically knows everybody and everything, she didn't see this coming.

I noticed Delia put a hand on Dougie's right shoulder. My eyes traveled down and Dougie's hands were shaking from how tight he made his fists.

"Dougie?" I called quietly, but he didn't answer me.

"What do we need to do?" Dougie asked in a dark tone.


	20. Chapter 19

**Haven't really been updating this because I lost most of my readers, but I wrote a chapter and might as well update it. I do not own McFLY (I wish) or DC characters. In case if any readers are looking for an all fan fiction site for just McFLY, pm me and I'll hook you up! **

**Chapter 19 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

We teleported the same way we did to first board Watch Tower, but this time I was aware of what was happening. And this time, our destination included a life or death situation. Anyone of us could be gone in the next minute.

"Green Arrow, Wild Thing, you're up." Dougie said as we all crouched down behind bushes.

The girls nodded and silently and quickly ran to the Luthor mansion. Then Dougie nudged me.

"Go see the grounds." I nodded and stood up then took off running before any guards could see me.

I ran around the mansion scanning for guards or any attack dogs, but there was none. _Weird._ I did another lap this time scanning the walls of the mansion. This time I actually found something, cameras. _Bingo._

I moved my legs faster than before and began running up the walls until I was high enough to reach the cameras. Each camera I came across I ran straight through it. I was able to speed up my molecules to pass straight through objects, but the skill short circuits any electronics, including cameras.

When I was done, I ran back to where the others were hiding.

"Cameras out." I told Dougie. He nodded and looked back at Harry, Danny, and Keeley.

"Hawkman, Green Lantern, and Black Orchid, enter through the roof." They each nodded and flew from their spot high into the air.

"So what do we do?" Catherine asked from beside me.

"Wait." Dougie replied.

**(Carrie's P.O.V.)**

When Delia and I made it to the front of the mansion, we checked each window to see if any of them were open. Surprisingly enough, one window at the front of the mansion was open. We climbed through it and stood in the large foyer. No guards or the owner of the mansion was around.

"Where is everyone? On vacation?" I asked as I slipped my bow over my shoulder. Delia just shrugged. She doesn't usually talk much on missions.

"How's Knr?" A voice suddenly asked from the end of the hallway we were standing at.

Both Delia and I exchanged worried looks. Then I looked up and saw an air vent. Delia also looked up and got the same idea as me. She quickly picked me up by the ankles, using her super strength, and then I grabbed the vent and handed it to her. I climbed into the vent and reached down for Delia. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, closing the vent back up afterwards.

"He's doing exceptionally very well Mr. Luthor, a few more days and he should wake up." Another voice responded.

Soon the owner of the two voices walked into the foyer. One, a tiny old man who wore a long white lab coat, and the second, the young bald headed Mr. Luthor himself.

"Great, but I want him to wake sooner, get on that." Mr. Luthor answered.

"Yes sir." The old man said. Then he walked to a door that seemed to be a closet door; however he stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"A secret room?" I asked myself but realized it was rather loud when I noticed Lex turn around.

"Who's there?" He yelled. My eyes widened. I was so scared; I thought I had already blown both Delia and my cover. Then Delia tapped my shoulder. I looked over to her and she was pointing further down the vent, but this vent lead into a down slope. I nodded and she led the way.

We ignored Lex possibly finding us and continued without investigation. The vent, however, seemed to continue aimlessly.

"Sir, there is no way we can wake up Knr sooner, his system will corrupt." A voice said. Delia looked back at me and I nodded, letting her know to continue onward.

"We have to, if we don't, Knr will never please Lex Luthor." The familiar voice of the old man said.

We finally came to a vent to look through and my jaw dropped open. There in a giant glass tube was a young teenage boy. He was in a white jumpsuit with a similar shape of Superman's 'S', but instead it read 'Knr'. And when I looked at the boy's face…I thought I was looking at Superman's young twin.


End file.
